


Ode to the Departed

by bukalay



Series: Harry Potter Oneshots and Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dennis's death is non canon, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Poetry, so is him living, so yeah I'm guessing he dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: An Ode to the Departed of the Harry Potter series of books
Series: Harry Potter Oneshots and Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922245
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ode to the Departed

**Ode to the Departed.**

**Colin Creevey**

Colin Creevey was a young wizard,  
Who trained at Hogwarts.  
He was an excited fellow,  
Exuberance you cannot mellow.  
Magic brought him joy,  
Even more than a toy.  
When his home away from home was attacked,  
He left the comforts of his family and came back.  
He took the risks that returning entailed,  
It didn't matter if he failed.  
As long as his training was repaid.  
Even if he became pale.  
His debt to his hero was paid.

**Cedric Diggory**

Cedric Diggory was a Hufflepuff,  
The glory he sought was rough.  
It wasn't for self-satisfaction,  
Rather, it was for his faction.  
To dispel the nasty names that took root,  
As loyalty was his boot.  
The glory he sought was in his hands,  
But a traitorous rat had other plans.  
To Dumbledore's army that didn't matter  
He was an inspiration for others,  
His path may have strayed to the Dark Lord's  
But as a Hufflepuff, he never left Harry alone.

**Fred Weasley**

Prankster, Jokster, Charming are some things to describe,  
This particular bloke, those who knew him subscribe.  
Fred Weasley was one of a kind,  
Even if he did things with his twin by his side.  
His last action however wasn't with his twin,  
But with his estranged brother, they took a win,  
The price of victory however  
Would take root forever  
A set of twins was subtracted by one  
But his smiles were always fond.

**Severus Snape**

Spite and Bitterness were the things  
that pushed him to join the Dark Lord,  
One declaration later, he had to cut the cord.  
Severus Snape was Dumbledore's spy,  
In a wizarding world that's full of lies.  
To protect he had to sneer,  
While doing his side job without fear,  
It did help that the one he protected,  
Was the son of a man he hated.  
Even if he was also the son of the woman he loved.  
In the end it didn't matter,  
For the boy would soon after,  
Win the war with his sacrifice,  
And survive the curse twice.

**Remus Lupin**

Remus Lupin was afraid of many things.  
The full moon, family and friends.  
He feared that all his relationships would end.  
If people knew of his affliction,  
He knew they would leave without condition.  
Some of his fears were unfounded,  
As he found himself supported,  
By friends dearly beloved,  
And a wife that loved him dearly.  
He left behind a son,  
A son who would understand  
That they fought to protect his future  
And time would be his suture.  
Lupin's fears stem  
From Things out of his control  
He soon found that they were unfounded  
And found himself beloved.

**Hedwig**

A loyal companion to the very end,  
Who's job was to deliver mail  
She went beyond the call of duty  
And protected her owner, truly  
She was born to soar and deliver  
And died as a protector.

**Albus Dumbledore**

Wisdom in spades  
Intentions in shades.  
Greater good was his mantra  
It was one of his centra.  
Albus Dumbledore was a Headmaster  
Also the Elder Wand's master  
He acted as a mentor and confidant,  
This gained him a lot of covenants.  
He founded the Order of the Phoenix,  
To combat the ever changing helix.  
The Dark Lord has introduced,  
Philosophies he induced,  
That lead to a war that reduced.  
In the end, Dumbledore's intentions were pure,  
That, all of us are sure  
Questionable, his actions maybe,  
It couldn't be denied that he wanted this war to cease  
and for everyone to live in peace.

**Nymphadora Tonks**

Cheery, clumsy, snarky and a bit zany  
That's what Nymphadora Tonks was to many  
Sweet, Loving and Caring,  
She was to Remus Lupin after marrying.  
She hated her given name with a passion,  
She'd hex even in the middle of action,  
If you're caught referring to her name  
You'd best apologize before you go in flames.  
She left behind a son,  
Who, no doubt, she'd love,  
She fought for his future,  
So he may prosper,  
Without a Dark Lord looming over.  
Tonks fought for love and peace,  
Something the Dark Lord doesn't have a piece,  
It didn't matter that she and Lupin left him,  
Because she knew others will love him for them.

**Sirius Black**

Sirius Black was always _Sirius.  
_As a Maruder, he was always not serious.  
Easy going, and a joker.  
That's what he and the marauders were after.  
Everything changed when his best friends were killed,  
A treacherous rat forced him a cell to fill.  
A simple explosion seemed to fit the bill.  
Transfiguring himself to escape,  
The dementor-filled hellscape.  
Once escaped however  
He took a vow forever,  
Be there for his godson  
Like how his best friend's parents treated him as a son.  
He once had other plans,  
To fillet the rat in a pan  
If not for his godson's nobility  
He'd have truly been a murderer in reality.

**Ted Tonks**

Ted Tonks was Eden's apple,  
To a family of pure-blooded people.  
He was a good father and husband,  
Even when his wife's family acted like a baboon band.  
And agreed with the unfortunate name of his daughter.  
As he was on the run,  
Due to the propaganda,  
Introduced by Voldemort.  
He protected a child,  
From the Dark Lord.  
A muggle-born he may be,  
A decent man is all you can see.  
Loving as a family man  
Hero to everyone.

**Regulus Black**

A boy strayed by family and prejudice,  
Following the family's tradition and malice.  
Served dutifully as the Dark Lord's vassal,  
Until something happened that he cancelled.  
Discovered how atrocious the Dark Lord at the crux,  
The making of the darkest artifact – a horcrux.  
He recovered the artifact,  
replaced it as a matter of fact,  
Rebelling against the Voldemort  
He didn't even end up in a morgue.  
Killed for his defiance,  
But gave everyone a chance.

**Dobby.**

A house elf who only wanted to protect  
Harry Potter from a threat that was erected  
He offered protection in the most roundabout way,  
Aiming to steal, injure and maim just to get his way.  
While the life threatening situations were unwarranted,  
The intention of those actions were appreciated.  
It got him freed from his master,  
Making him a free house elf, offering help faster.  
As his own master, he aided his friend  
Which ultimately got him to his end  
To escape captivity  
From Voldemort's activity.

**Amelia Bones.**

Fair, Just and Uncompromising  
This Department head was promising  
Law Enforcement was her game  
Bribery and Trickery was her bane.  
Amelia Bones was an amazing Department Head.  
She's what Dark Witches and Wizards dread.  
One of the many reasons why she was among the first  
To be killed in the Dark Lord's Immortality thirst.  
Murdered, she may be  
Among the first casualties we see  
But she was among who the Dark Lord feared  
The threat she posed  
would put a stop to all his dreams, he supposed.  
Hence she was opposed and killed in her home.

**Dennis Creevey**

Excitement and Joy  
You'd think he received a toy.  
His first bout of adventure  
Was meeting a deep water creature  
That was even before he was sorted  
To brave Gryffindors where his brother was first posted.  
Dennis Creevey was a lot like his brother  
Excited with magic all over  
Not all is what it seems however  
As magic also dimmed his life forever  
He sneaked into the battle  
Despite the teachers' prattle  
He fought alongside his brother  
Protected some others  
When he saw his brother's corpse lay  
Was when the floor gave way  
Fallen to pits unknown  
His body nowhere known.

**Alastor Moody**

Stared at the darkness more than once or twice  
Paranoia has become his vice.  
"Constant Vigilance" was his motto,  
It saved his life and others thereto.  
He died during the battle of the seven Potters,  
Escorting someone polyjuiced as Harry Potter,  
Despite the boy's utter disapproval of the plan.  
Mad-Eye, he was known to everyone who knew him  
Without him, the world would have been a lot more dim.  
There was a time his motto worked to his detriment  
When the Dark Lord ordered one to impersonate him  
His imposter copied him to great effect  
Even jumpstarted the Dark Lord's return, unchecked.  
By making sure Harry Potter's name was ejected,  
From the Goblet of Fire – An ancient object.

**Others**

Casualties were many during the wars  
Many of whom were innocent by far.  
No idea of the war they were involved in  
Ignorant of the ideals against them.  
Some died as heroes who protected,  
The people who were neglected.  
Muggles who gained the Dark Lord's ire  
Ignited the heroes' protective fire.  
Fighting what they think was right  
In protection of others, with might.  
Others who had a greater sense of self-preservation,  
Something that Gryffindors need to be taught with vocation  
Died on the run, hoping to outrun the Death Eaters  
Even if the circumstances were worse than any eaters.  
Others died after defecting  
Hoping to escape the inevitable ejecting.  
Alas they failed  
But their sacrifices has derailed  
The Dark Lord's plan from fruition  
Even if they were without recognition.  
And others may view it as dying in cowardice  
Worse than dying with avarice.  
I will say this in explicit  
No one really wins in wars  
Both sides lose so far  
Both sides suffer casualties  
Both sides suffer injuries  
This is for the Departed  
For all factions that interacted  
Voldemort's, Grindelwald's, Dumbledore's  
Hoping that future generations learn  
From mistakes we earned.  
For the departed  
May your lessons that have imparted  
Would bring us to a bright and hopeful future  
And in time heal our sutures.

**Author's Note:**

> We don't really know what happened to Colin's brother, Dennis. I fear that he may have died but his body was never found.


End file.
